Moving On
by CES5410
Summary: Skittery is caught packing his things. My submission to Skittery Week '09!


**A/N: My entry for Skittery Week! Phew...didn't think I'd make it. My internet went down. Anyways, just so there isn't any confusion (I don't think there will be, but just in case) the speaker here is Skittery. We only see his half of the conversation.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies in any way... I can only dream :-)**

**

* * *

  
**

Oh, hey kid, whachya doin' back here so early for? Oh yeah, sold 'em all already? Good for you kid. That's real good.

What am I doin'? Um, well…ah…ya see…um, all right, ya caught me. I'm packing my stuff up. Oh c'mon kid, wipe that look off ya mug. You want everyone to think you'se a sourpuss? That's better.

Yeah, I'm leaving. Did ya think I was gonna sell papes forever? You…you're still young ya know, ya gotta few years left, but me…. Well a'course I wasn't gonna just skip out! You don't really think I would leave without sayin' goodbye to my best sellin' partner, do ya? You know me betta then that!

C'mere Tumbler, take a seat here and lemme try to explain things to ya.

See kid, it's like this… I'm getting too old to be sellin' papes, ya know? I'm not a cute little kid like you anymore. It's time for me to move on. A couple a dimes a day just ain't gonna cut it no more. I'm barely makin' a livin' as it is. I gotta make more money. You know how important money is, don't ya?

No one wants ta by a pape from the likes 'a me no more. I got no angle left, 'sides what I can do with the headlines. See, I ain't like most 'a the other fellas, Tumbler. Ya gotta understand. They all got themselves a hook or a scam. Look at Crutchy and Blink. Ya think they don't play up their problems as best they can? See, they's got pity on their side. And Racetrack…well Race is so short that he can pass for younger than he is, if he plays it right. Mush too, with that baby face he's sportin' and those innocent looks he gives out to every old lady that passes by. Everyone's got sumthin' but me, kid.

I gotta move on ta bigger an' better things. But money ain't the only reason for it.

I'd bet my last two bits that ya didn't know I went to school for a couple 'a years when I was a kid, did ya? Yup, that's right, I sure did. And I wasn't too bad at all that learnin' stuff neither. I can read an' spell most words, prolly betta then most of the fellas. Well, maybe not as good as Specs, but still… pretty good at addin' numbers too, if I say so myself.

What was that, kid? Oh, haha! Nah, I ain't leavin' 'cause Race called me glum an' dumb. I've been called worse. But the point is that I've got more than just half a brain. I gotta start usin' it, ya know. And I'm not always in a bad mood! Jeez, one lousy day an' you're marked for life, I swear…

I'll let ya in on a little secret too, just between you an' me. Ya know that girl I see sometimes? Yeah, her! Your right kid, she is real pretty, ain't she? Well, I like her a real lot and-

Huh? Love? Yeah Tumbler, I guess I do love her. A whole lot. And the thing is, she ain't gonna stick around with a fella who's got nuthin' goin' for him. A man has ta provide for his old lady, take care of her and all, ya know? Well, I guess you don't know nuthin' bout that just yet, but you will kid. You will.

Don't you go makin' faces like that, ya bummer! Just you wait. All the girlies will be lining up to be on your arm one day. I'd put money on it. You'll see.

Anyways….huh? Am I gonna marry her? Maybe kid. Who knows…I hope so. And that's why I gotta go. It's time for me to make sumthin' of myself an' be a man.

I got me a job lined up an' everythin'. It's a real good one, not one 'a them factory jobs. Got a place to stay, too. Nah, I ain't gonna tell ya what I'm doin' just yet. Don't wanna jinx myself, not with my luck. Why? 'Cause then I'd _hafta_ get a factory job an' I don't wanna do that if I don't have to.

Don't cry, kid! I ain't worth cryin' over. Awww, would ya look at what ya done to my shirt, it's all wet now! C'mon, you're too big to be cryin over sumthin' like this. Well of course I'll miss ya! The rest of the guys too. But it's not like you won't never see me again. I'll be around. How 'bout this…after I'm all settled, maybe I'll come 'round an' help ya sell the late edition one day or sumthin'. How's that sound?

Yeah, sure kid, it'll be fun. Just like old times…

Listen Tumbler, ya gotta do me a favor, alright? Don't tell the rest of the guys I'm leavin' just yet. I should tell 'em myself. I'll do it tonight, I swear, just don't spill the beans, ok? Thanks kid, you're a real pal…

Tomorrow's my last day as a newsie. I never thought I'd see the day.

Ya know kid, you're all right. I'm pretty glad you came back here an' caught me packin'. I was worried 'bout how you'd take all this, but you're bein' real grown up 'bout it. You'se like a little brother to me, did ya know that? I promise I'll always look out for you as best I can. And you hafta promise me you'll do the same thing for the next little kid that shows up here. You gotta help him out, show him the ropes an' have his back an' all that. You promise? Good. Spit shake on it…. All right, we's got ourselves a deal.

Now whaddya say you an' me go get the afternoon edition before they run outta papes, huh?

_THE END_

_

* * *

A/N part 2: I just wanted to wish Laelyn24 a very Happy Birthday!! I hope it's a great one :D_

_And don't forget to review everyone! Please and Thank you!!!!!!!_


End file.
